


PoA: Shrieking Shack Sirius POV

by HarryPotterBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterBlack/pseuds/HarryPotterBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was running through Sirius' mind during the confrontation at the end of Harry's third year? Sirius POV. Very short. No pairings. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PoA: Shrieking Shack Sirius POV

I stood in the corner of the room, watching as Harry notices me. He hates me and why wouldn’t he? I killed his parents. No, not me – Peter. It was his fault; he’s the reason why I’m here in the first place. He’s right over there, I can almost touch him. But suddenly Harry is on top of me, pinning me to the floor. The hate is etched on his face, anger pouring out of his eyes as they shine in the shadows. He wants to kill me, I can tell, after all I’ve seen the same look on my face whenever I think about the rat. He’s my godson, I was meant to protect him and I failed; I failed all of them. My heart breaks seeing him but not being able to reach out and hold him. Harry doesn’t understand – no one does. I need to make him realize; he has to know about Peter! Not for me but for him. He raises his wand at me, preparing to kill but he can’t do it.

Remus bursts in the room and my heart constricts. His amber eyes dart around the room before resting on me. It was terrible enough seeing Harry and now my old best friend too, my brother in all but blood. Remus, James and Peter were my family – my only family; the Blacks held no love for me. My parents loathed me and I loathed them. Just because I didn’t conform to their view of the world and I stood up for what I believed in. Eventually, I had to run away after it had got too bad to stay. James took me in and then I got him and Lily killed. I’m so sorry, I ruined everything and I know Remus will hate me too. They all hate me and they should, it’s my fault – and Peter. But wait, he believes me, he understands! Remus and I hug and a warmth pools in my stomach. Not enough to take away the bitterness in my heart but still a delightful feeling.

We explain the traitor to Harry and now he understands too. He doesn’t hate me anymore. I could sing with joy I’m so elated. I ask Harry if he wants to live with me and he says yes! I think my heart is going to burst out my chest and I smile – the first real smile in years. The darkness in my heart all but leaves once I know my godson wants me, needs me. I haven’t failed, I’ll make James and Lily proud, I’ll take care of Harry and I’ll love him, now and forever.


End file.
